


Christmas Lights

by jbarnes2494



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbarnes2494/pseuds/jbarnes2494
Summary: This is Bucky's first Christmas with your family, & he's trying to do his best to make them like him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Christmas Lights

“Please?” I said, batting my eyelashes and grinning at him. Bucky shook his head.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, (Y/N),” he disagreed. I frowned.

“Buck, you already missed our first Christmas together because you were scared of my parents and because you weren’t ready for my grandparents to meet you. But you’re part of the family now, and you promised that we would spend Christmas together this year.”

“I promised I would go to your parents’ house for Christmas and that I’d go to the family dinner at your grandparents’ place,” he corrected. “I never said anything about putting up lights at your parents’ house three weeks before Christmas.”

I huffed in annoyance. “But that’s part of the Christmas experience!”

“It’s part of your _family’s_ Christmas experience. You’re supposed to be spending time with your family. Your parents aren’t going to want me there, and I don’t want to intrude on any family traditions.”

His voice was quiet, and I realized what this was about. I sat up on my knees and crawled across the bed to him, straddling his lap and taking his face between my hands to force him to look at me. His beard scratched against my palms but his skin was warm, and I watched as his tongue darted out to wet his lips before his blue eyes finally met mine. He looked so sad, it broke my heart.

“You _are_ family,” I told him fiercely, my thumbs brushing along his cheekbones. “You are my fiancé, and that makes you a part of my family. You and I are a package deal now. My parents know that. They’ll have no problem with you being there.”

Bucky nodded, but there was still hesitation in his features. I sighed.

“What is it?”

“What if someone sees me?” he asked. “Your parents’ place isn’t exactly off the beaten path – So many people drive by every day.”

“Yeah, and they’re driving between ninety and one hundred twenty kilometres an hour,” I interjected. “Put on a toque and no one will have any idea who you are. All they’ll see is an extra person out in the yard putting up Christmas lights.” I pouted. “ _Please_ come, Buck. Christmas is my favourite time of year, and this is the first one we really get to enjoy together – and our first one as an engaged couple. It would mean the world to me if you came with me tomorrow.”

I understood his reservations. Bucky hadn’t celebrated a real Christmas since before the war. After HYDRA captured him he spent seven decades as the Winter Soldier, in and out of cryo, and then another three as a war criminal. Even last Christmas, half a year after we’d met, he spent the holiday at the Avengers compound because he was convinced that my family would never accept him as my boyfriend. Although at first they hadn’t been too keen on me dating an ex-assassin, they eventually warmed up to him and I had already vowed months ago to make sure this Christmas made up for the seventy years he missed.

Bucky pursed his lips, but finally he exhaled and nodded. “Fine, I’ll go with you,” he murmured. “But if your mom gets upset that family time is ruined, that’s on you.”

“Yay!” I squealed, throwing my arms around him. “And trust me, she’ll be grateful to have an extra set of hands and someone tall to help string the lights on the taller trees.”

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

Just as I had expected, my mom was thrilled to have the extra helper the next day. She had Bucky holding up lights for her as she strung them on the cedar trees outside the living room window. I giggled and nudged his side playfully. 

“Normally this would be my brother’s job. If you weren’t the tallest one here you wouldn’t have gotten roped into it,” I teased. My mother frowned.

“Your brother _should_ be doing it,” she said, “but he’s too busy out four-wheeling with his friends.”

“I don’t mind anyway,” Bucky insisted with a small smile. “I haven’t gotten to enjoy Christmas like this in a very long time.”

“Well at least one of us enjoys it,” my dad grumbled as he walked past us with a box of twinkling laser lights for the front yard. I rolled my eyes.

“You complain about it every year, and yet you’d be very upset if we didn’t put the lights up,” I pointed out, which caused my dad to scrunch up his face because he knew I was right.

“Just shut up and come help me with these damn things.”

I laughed and then turned to Bucky. “You alright here?”

“I’m good, doll,” he chuckled. “Go help your dad.”

As I was holding up the box for my dad as he rummaged around for the screws to put up the laser lights, he glanced over at Bucky.

“So he really makes you happy, huh?”

I blushed and smiled. “He does,” I agreed. “Happier than I’ve ever been.”

“And he treats you well?” my dad asked in a gruff voice as he screwed the laser into the post and adjusted it.

“Like a queen.” I smiled privately, knowing that with his supersoldier senses Bucky could hear everything we were saying. “I feel…safe when I’m with him. Like the feeling I get when I’m home. I can’t even imagine life without him anymore.”

My dad nodded. “Your mother and I have noticed how much happier you’ve been since he’s come along,” he said. “We had our reservations at first, but he really is good for you. We’re both happy to see you so happy.”

My heart warmed at this, and I didn’t have to look to know that Bucky was smiling. I grinned.

“You’re not usually so sappy,” I teased, poking at my dad playfully, “but I’m glad you guys gave him a chance. Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now let’s get these lights up before your mother can change her mind and decide she wants them somewhere else.”

A couple of hours later it started getting dark and the temperature started dropping. My parents were arguing over where to put the last laser light, and my brother had joined us briefly only to abandon us again shortly after to go to the gym. It was no longer mild out and I was regretting not wearing a toque or a thicker jacket.

“You’re shivering,” Bucky murmured, and I frowned.

“Not all of us have abnormally warm body temperatures,” I countered, wrapping my arms tightly around myself. “You could be nice and share some of that body heat.”

Bucky chuckled, and then he was pulling me into his arms and against his chest. His warmth immediately enveloped me and I snuggled closer, pressing my face into his neck. I could feel him kiss the crown of my head and I smiled.

“I’m glad you’re here,” I murmured, and a soft laugh rumbled in his chest.

“Why, because I keep you warm?”

“Because I love you, and I wouldn’t want to spend Christmas with anyone else.”

Bucky pulled away from me, and even in the dying light of the evening I could see the adoration shining in his blue eyes. I was just about to stretch up and kiss him when my dad came out of the garage and my mom rounded the corner. We pulled apart, blushing, and my mom laughed.

“No need to stop on our account,” she teased.

“Did you agree on the laser lights?” I asked, changing the subject. She nodded.

“Come see.”

Bucky and I followed my parents out to the front yard. They’d set up the lasers so that it looked as if the entire front lawn was covered in sparkling red and green lights, and the big maple tree was completely lit up. I glanced up at Bucky, who looked in awe.

“Christmas lights sure didn’t look like this in my time,” he breathed, and I slipped my arms around his waist.

“Well you _have_ been around for a century, old man,” I teased. “Lots of things have changed since then.”

Bucky snorted, but before he could say anything my mom spoke.

“It’s snowing!” she exclaimed, and we all looked up to see fluffy white snowflakes falling from the sky. The laser lights caught them and they sparkled red and green as they fell. I grinned.

“It’s so pretty,” I breathed.

“Sure is,” Bucky murmured, and I looked up to see him looking at me. I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully.

“Listen to you,” I snorted. “You’re such a cheeseball.”

“I hate to interrupt this touching moment,” my dad chuckled, “but we’ve been out here all day and I’m tired and cold. Why don’t we call it a day?”

Everyone agreed, so we cleaned everything up and headed inside where it was warm. Bucky and I curled up on the couch with hot chocolate while my mom made dinner and my dad showered. _Elf_ was on TV, so we watched that.

“Y’know, I’m really glad I’m here too,” Bucky murmured against my hair as I was snuggled against his side. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” I replied, turning my head to kiss his chest. “I hope this becomes an annual thing.”

“Me too, doll.”

The snow ended up getting so bad that my parents insisted Bucky and I stay the night. I was already snuggled under the covers of my childhood bed, but Bucky was scanning the books on my bookcase.

“Buck, come to bed,” I whined. “I’m cold.” 

“I want to see what kind of books you read as a teenager,” Bucky countered. He picked up my copy of _Twilight_ and cocked an eyebrow. I blushed.

“Don’t even say it,” I warned. “Everyone my age read them.”

“Mmm.”

I rolled my eyes with a huff of my breath. “Would you just come here? I’m still cold from being outside all day and I can’t warm up the bed fast enough on my own.”

Bucky’s eyes flashed to mine. “What are you implying, doll?” he asked, his voice lower than it had been before. I smirked.

“Well I _was_ referring to the fact that you’re a human space heater,” I replied, “but since you mentioned it…” I bit my lip and patted the bed suggestively. Bucky frowned and shook his head.

“Your parents are right upstairs,” he said. “We can’t…”

“We can if we’re quiet.”

Bucky snorted. “Since when are you ever quiet? Besides, I’ve just started earning your parents’ respect. I’m not going to ruin that by screwing around with their daughter under their roof.”

Ignoring him, I shimmied out of my shorts and panties under the covers and then threw them, along with my t-shirt, across the room. I was completely naked underneath the blankets, and Bucky was very aware – I watched the muscle in his jaw twitch as he regarded me with narrowed eyes.

“Whoops,” I said innocently. “Now I’m gonna freeze.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, woman,” Bucky grumbled, and then he was crossing the room and was on top of me within seconds, his lips catching mine in a searing kiss. He yanked the covers from my body and I shivered when the cool air hit my skin, but then he was tugging his shirt over his head and we were skin-to-skin. The heat from his body immediately warmed me and I hugged him to me, but all too quickly he was pulling away to slide down my body until his face was between my thighs. His hot breath fanned out over my core and I shuddered.

“So wet for me already,” Bucky murmured, and then he was bringing up his left hand to swipe his fingers through my folds. The cool metal of his digits made me jump and he chuckled before placing a light kiss to the inside of my thigh. Once he was satisfied with the way my juices coated his fingers, he plunged two of them inside me, and I couldn’t help the moan that slipped past my lips. Bucky’s hand stilled.

“You have to be quiet, doll, or we’re gonna have to stop,” he reminded me, and I bit my lip in frustration, glaring at him.

“Don’t you dare stop,” I warned him.

“Then keep that pretty mouth of yours shut.”

As he spoke, his fingers began to thrust in and out of me slowly and I let out a quiet whimper as I bucked my hips up to try and get him to hit _that_ spot inside of me. He smirked before his head ducked in so his tongue could swipe across my clit. My back arched off the bed as I gasped, and Bucky chuckled.

“I didn’t say this was going to be easy for you,” he said, and I narrowed my eyes.

“Do your worst, soldier. I can guarantee I can handle it.”

“Alright.” Bucky shrugged, and then he began to pump his fingers in and out of me with renewed vigor. He crooked them inside of me the way he knew drove me wild while his lips closed around my clit and sucked, hard. I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut, every instinct telling me to cry out as he worked me closer and closer to my orgasm. Suddenly he switched, his tongue probing my entrance before slipping into me, while his thumb rubbed circles against my clit. My hands tangled in his hair as my orgasm crept closer, sitting right on the edge and just waiting to push me over. My breathing had become ragged, and I looked down to see that Bucky was watching me while his mouth and hand worked over me. The sight of him between my thighs, eyes blown with lust, was what ended up pushing me over the edge and I came undone, my hips bucking off the mattress as I bit down on my bottom lip to stifle the scream that threatened to rip from my throat.

Bucky licked me clean of my juices as I came down from my high and then he crawled up my body to kiss me. I tasted myself on his lips and a fresh wave of heat spread through me. I reached down to cup Bucky’s bulge through his boxer briefs, causing him to inhale sharply. I smirked.

“This all for me?” I asked him, and he grinned.

“That depends, doll. You gonna be able to take it all without making a noise that’s gonna alert everyone in the house of what I’m doin’ to ya?”

His words flooded my core, and I licked my lips before tugging the boxer briefs from his hips. He kicked them off and then leaned in to kiss me as I pumped his hardened member a few times. He reached down to place a larger hand over mine, guiding me to slide him through my soaked folds a few times before positioning the tip at my entrance. He held my gaze while sinking into me, and we both hissed at how snugly he fit.

“So tight, doll,” he murmured. “I’ll never get over how good you feel around me.”

“Love the way you stretch me,” I breathed in response. “So good, baby. So big.”

He grinned at the praise, and then he pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in. He kept this slow pace for a few minutes, making sure I could feel every inch of him, before his hands gripped my hips and he started driving into me with more force. This faster and harder pace soon had the pressure inside me building up, and both of us had started breathing much more heavily. Bucky leaned in to capture my lips with his and I took the opportunity to lock my legs around his waist. This new angle had him hitting me deeper than before, and as he thrusted into me his pelvis ground against my clit, adding to the pleasure. My second orgasm was fast approaching, and I wasn’t sure how long I could hold off.

“Bucky…” I managed to gasp out, and he locked eyes with mine.

“It’s okay, doll, come for me,” he rasped, his voice husky with desire. “I’m right with you, I’ve got you.”

“Kiss me,” I said breathlessly, and with one final thrust Bucky covered my mouth with his, stifling my scream as I came around him. Not five seconds later I could feel his cock twitch and then he was spilling inside of me, his lips still connected to mine. When we were both spent, Bucky’s arms wound around me and he rolled us onto our sides, his half-hard member still inside of me. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of my head as I snuggled into his side.

“You warmer now?” he chuckled, and I grinned.

“Mmm, thank you. I feel much better.”

“Your dad would kill me if he knew what I just did to his daughter while he was in the room right above us.”

I laughed and shook my head. “You were the Winter Soldier, and you’re afraid of my dad?” I snorted. “You’ve faced people a lot more terrifying than him.”

“I never fucked any of their daughters, though.”

“It’s a good thing you’re making an honest woman of me, then,” I murmured, lifting my left hand to look at the ruby-and-diamond engagement ring on my finger. Bucky took my hand in his and then leaned in to kiss me.

“I can’t wait to spend every Christmas for the rest of my life with you, doll,” he murmured, and my insides warmed.

“Me too, Buck. I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. I love you.”

“I love you,” he answered, and then he was rolling on top of me, still inside of me and already nearly fully hard again. “Think you have enough energy for one more round before we go to sleep?”

With a grin, I rolled my hips into his. “I’m all yours, soldier. Give me all you’ve got.”


End file.
